


Culmets (title can change when perhaps more chapters are added)

by JustDebko



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, M/M, Other, SpaceBoos, commander stamets personal log, paul and hugh, star trek disovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDebko/pseuds/JustDebko
Summary: Personal log from commander Paul stamets!Places around season 3, made up situationJust some overall Culmets fluff for you all.<3
Relationships: culmets
Kudos: 9





	Culmets (title can change when perhaps more chapters are added)

Commander Paul Stamets personal log

"I'm in sick bay because of some explosions down in engineering while the love of my life is on one of the frontlines leading the medbay section on Alpha Centauri. Being apart from him again is hard. We've been torn apart because of our 'critical' roles. I am essential to the Discovery because of the spore drive and being the only one who can navigate through the mycelial network. We're still looking for a solution for a non-human interface".

"Since my partner was more needed out there he stayed when we arrived on Alpha Centauri. Believe me he wasn't happy about it either but orders are orders. Adira has been amazing help and support to me and the project. They miss Hugh maybe as much as I do. I just hope and pray that he's okay. I can't stand losing him again. The thoughts alone make me sick and the white medical uniforms that I see passing by aren't really helping with the loneliness and sorrow. I almost listened to an entire album of kaselian opera. I become to get more attached to it by the day but don't tell Hugh even tho he's always right. A few hours more in medbay left and I can get back to work. Slowly Doctor Pollard added". 

______________________________________________

"Your good to go but take it slow". Doctor Pollard says while getting the equipment off Paul. He nods and sits up groaning a bit. He gets handed his uniform by the doctor and gets dressed in it. He then heads down to engineering seeing the engineers fix the last things from the explosion.

Tilly looks up. "Commander, welcome back". She says with a smile. Paul nods in response. "Status, ensign". He says. "The last things are getting fixed and no damage to the spore drive sir". She says. At that moment Adira comes in engineering and debates if they would hug Stamets or not. They decide not to considering the injuries. They give a soft smile and get back to work. A few hours later the commander almost drops something out of his hands because of some painful sting. "Commander are you alright?!" Tilly asks. "I'm fine, Tilly". Paul says. 

"Crew members and medical team from Alpha Centauri arriving in shuttle Bay within a few minutes" the ship wide comm announced. Paul his mouth opens in amazement and drops everything out of his hands. Tilly catches it on time. Paul heads out of engineering right away. "Commander, commander!" Tilly says and puts the stuff down on a workbench and follows Stamets trying to catch up to him. "Sir, Commander Stamets". Tilly yelled trying to get Paul his attention while trying to speed through the lines of people in the halls. Paul's mind was racing. What if he didn't make it back or they decided to let him stay there. Trembling and limping he made it over to the hangar and looked around for Hugh. 

A few moments later he saw Hugh walking towards him in his white medical uniform and bag around his shoulder where he carried his belongings in. Paul sped as fast as he could over to him and jumped and hugged Hugh as much his body could handle. He started to sob and hide his face in Hugh's neck. Hugh wrapped his arms around Paul tighter and strokes his back for comfort. They break apart but hands and arms still around eachother. They both smiled through tears and gave a sweet kiss on the lips. They pulled back and put their foreheads pressed against eachother. Hugh looked at him. "You okay?!" He asks. Paul nods. "I'm fine now". He responds and gives another kiss. 

Tilly who watched it all play out could do nothing but stand there in awe wiping away some happy tears. Adira looks to the side and sees Tilly in tears. When they looked ahead they see Culber and Stamets. They rush over and fall right in Culbers strong and gentle arms. They hug him as tight they can. "I missed you". They say. "I missed you too". Culber says and smiles. "Come on, let's get you back to medbay". Hugh says and looks at Paul. "Yes, Dear doctor". Paul says and holds hands with Hugh while getting to medbay. 

Culber lays him down on a biobed and scans Paul. "So, you're going to tell me what happened or?" Hugh says smiling a little. Paul rolls his eyes and keeps his vision on Doctor Culber at all times. "It's good to have you back doctor". Saru says. "It's good to be back captain, can't leave my partner alone for five minutes without him hurting himself again". Hugh says while glaring at Paul. "Maybe I do it on purpose to see you and spend more time with you". Paul says and chuckles. "Sure you do commander". Hugh responds with a smile and gives Paul a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
